Mujercita
by de4d Lady
Summary: James tiene una epifanía y elabora el plan ‘perfecto’... Desgraciadamente, éste tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja y una poción engañosa. ¿El resultado? Desastre a la carta. ‘Ser o no ser una dama... he ahí el dilema [y el susto de mi vida]’
1. Genialidad

**Mujercita**

**Summary:** James tiene una epifanía y elabora el plan 'perfecto'... Desgraciadamente, éste tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja y una poción engañosa. ¿El resultado? Desastre a la carta. 'Ser o no ser una dama... he ahí el dilema (y el susto de mi vida)'

**Disclaimer:** Bien, bien, bien. ¿Me ven cara de magnate? No. ¿Tengo acento inglés? No. ¿Soy rubia? Menos... ¿Entonces por qué siguen pensando que soy Rowling y gano mucho dinero por esto?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que leen, que escriben, que mejoran el mundo.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introducción:** _Genialidad._

Un lunes por la noche cualquiera en Hogwarts: Hagrid alimentaba a su habichuela gigante asesina; McGonagall luchaba para no ahogarse bajo tanta crema anti-arrugas; Filch flirteaba con su gata; Dumbledore se cepillaba la barba... En fin, todo marchaba como debía marchar. Nada alteraba la preciosa calma del castillo...

"¡Padfooooot!" Y, obviamente, James Potter no podía dejar las cosas así. "¡Padfoot, rápido, tengo una idea!" ¿Permitir que los demás durmiesen con tranquilidad? .¡Jamás!

"Qué ocurre, Prongs" suspiró con pereza Sirius Black, también conocido como Padfoot, dejando de lado un grueso libro marrón titulado 'La evolución de la tanga a través de los tiempos'.

"Nada, que me ha llegado otro arrebato de genialidad" declaró sonriente Prongs, el pelinegro de gafas. Acto seguido se tumbó en la cama junto a su amigo y prosiguió a explicar: "Hoy vi a Evans"

"Tenía que ser..." masculló Sirius entre dientes. Le resultaba terriblemente molesto que de entre toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, Potter eligiera a la única mujer que se mostraba reacia a amarlos. Además era Prefecta, la pobrecilla.

Pero como siempre, James se encontraba inmerso en su mundo de fantasía y color, y no notó el enfado de su compañero. Entusiasmado como nunca, continuó:

"¿Recuerdas aquella divertida vez que mi pelirrojita y yo jugamos a lanzarnos comida?"

"Qué curioso, porque yo siempre creí que Lily más bien trató de descalabrarte a manzanazos"

Ambos adolescentes se giraron hacia la puerta. El último comentario lo había hecho Remus Lupin, recién llegado al dormitorio.

"Sí, sí, detalles, detalles" murmuró James. "El punto es que cuando se le acabaron las frutas, Evans me hizo un comentario bastante interesante"

"¿El _'Muérete'_?" apuntó Sirius.

"No, después de eso"

"¿El _'Métete una piña por donde te quepa'_?" inquirió Remus.

"¡No! Después de eso"

"¿El _'Ojalá un escreguto de cola explosiva se enamore de ti y te obligue a engendrar sus hijos'_?" preguntaron los otro dos al unísono.

"¡NO! .¡ESO NO!" gritó el de ojos color avellana. Definitivamente era un incomprendido. "Acuérdense, tontos. Textualmente sus palabras fueron: '_Saldré contigo el día que logres entenderme y abrocharte las agujetas al mismo tiempo'_"

Silencio sepulcral.

Grillitos de fondo.

"¿Y eso qué?" bostezó al fin Sirius, visiblemente desinteresado.

James se golpeó la frente con hartazgo. Por un momento pensó que era una gran pérdida de tiempo dado que sus amigos eran cortos de entendimiento, pero luego recordó que los quería y explicó con tono infantil:

"Ella quiere que yo lea sus pensamientos, pequeño"

Más silencio sepulcral.

"Sinceramente no creo que Lily se haya referido a eso" Remus habló. Lo miraba muy serio. "Era una metáfora, James"

"Tonterías. Evans quiere que lea sus pensamientos y eso mismo haré" Desenvolvió un pergamino y jaló un caldero. "Ya tengo los ingredientes para la poción. **¿No es una idea sensacional?**"

Sirius y el castaño compartieron una mueca de espanto.

"**NO**" contestaron, temblando.

Meterse con Lilian Evans no era una buena idea. Meterse en la vida de Lilian Evans era una pésima idea. Meterse en los pensamientos de Lilian Evans era, simplemente, un suicidio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Espero críticas, no importa que sean duras... mientras sean reales, claro.

P.D. Era la Introducción, los capítulos son más largos.


	2. A prueba de errores

Este capítulo me costó trabajo, no sé porqué. Y perdón, no hay mucha acción aún, pero quería que vieran primero cómo andaban las cosas en esa época.

Gracias por los reviews :-) Me han alegrado la existencia.

Bueno, ojalá les resulte tan entretenido de leer como a mí me resulta divertido el escribirlo (tantas lindas noches en vela :-P)...

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, todo lo que reconozcan es de alguien que recibe más dinero en un día que yo en todo un año de trabajo veraniego.

* * *

Martes, muy temprano, en la habitación Merodeadora.

"Repíteme el plan, por favor" suspiró Remus, sobándose la sien con desesperación. No recordaba dónde se fue a conseguir ese amigo tan... brillante. Seguro que había sido en alguna venta de jardín, a mitad de precio.

"Simple, mi querido Moony. Sirvo la poción en un vaso, pongo mi sonrisa más seductora y se la llevo a Evans. Ella la acepta agradecida, la toma hasta el fondo y después yo leo sus pensamientos. ¡Bingo! En menos de tres segundos la tengo besándome con locura y pasión"

Miradas incrédulas.

"¿No le encuentras un pequeño fallo a tu estrategia?" preguntó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No¿cuál?"

"Pues no sé, Prongs... Está el hecho de que Evans no te acepta ni el buenos días sin acusarte de una segunda intención sexual oculta, entonces ¿por qué habría de tomar lo que le ofreces sin desconfiar?" apuntó cabalmente Peter Pettigrew, lo cual era alarmante porque él era el de menor raciocinio y pudo entender con facilidad el problema.

"Cállate, Wormtail. Mi plan es a prueba de errores"

Lo malo: **James estaba seguro de tener la razón.**

"¿Al menos dejarás que te ayudemos con la poción?"

"No, Moony, yo estoy lo suficientemente grandecito"

Lo feo: **James trataba de hacer una poción por él mismo.**

"¿Tomaste la receta de la biblioteca?"

"No, Padfoot, la pedí por catálogo. Y de regalo me enviaron un agitador de pociones en forma de tortuguita. Mírenlo, es lindísimo..."

Lo aterrador: **... Y este punto se explica por sí mismo.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 1:** _A prueba de errores._

Había una mosca en la ventana. Una mosca bastante interesante. ¿Las moscas también pensarían? A lo mejor sí. A lo mejor pensaban más que los hombres, a lo mejor habían elegido ser moscas al principio de los tiempos... y así no tenían que soportar la somnífera clase de Binns.

El insectito desplegó las alas y voló. Sí, hasta las moscas huían de Historia de la Magia.

De pronto, un pedazo de pergamino rebotó en su pelirroja cabeza. Confundida, recogió el recado y leyó:

'_Lamento sacarte de tus valiosísimas cavilaciones acerca del orden natural de la vida, pero tenía que saber si podrías prestarme tus apuntes; me quedé dormido la última clase (qué extraño¿no?). Atte: el señor J.R. Lupin. P.D. James envía besos.'_

- - - -

"Prongs, dice Lily que si no dejas de molestar, te hará besar otras cosas (... no especificó qué exactamente, pero se intuye que nada por encima de lo que se pueda catalogar como 'repulsivo')," anunció Remus, sin poder reprimir una media sonrisa "y que sí me ayudará a ponerme al corriente. ¿No es un amor de chica?"

"Un amor de chica, claro" dijo Sirius con todo el sarcasmo del mundo implícito.

James también sonrió y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la nuca. Leer el pensamiento de aquella fierecilla sería de lo más entretenido. Sí, señor, lo más probable es que se toparía con fantasías sexuales donde él figurara como protagonista... O mejor aún, fantasías sexuales donde él y mucha crema batida figuraran como protagonistas...

"¿Estás haciendo huelga de hambre para que te regresen el cerebro que te robaron, o eres tonto y no oíste que ya se acabó la clase?"

"¿Ya es hora de comer?" preguntó el pelinegro de ojos avellana, sorprendido. El tiempo pasa volando cuando disfrutas las perspectivas. "Vaya, lo siento, Padfoot, es que me abstraje pensando en..."

"Evans" terminaron los otros dos al unísono. A fin de cuentas, James Potter no solía pensar en nada más.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Una llamarada pasó resoplando muy de cerca. Lily bufó. Odiaba las clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Ahora cada quien alimente a su bichito" ordenó el profesor. Tenía la costumbre de llamar 'bichito' a cualquier monstruo equipado con armas letales que bien podrían ser utilizadas en una guerra nuclear. De hecho, el 'bichito' de esta clase era una 'bonita' especie de helecho lanza-fuego traga-hombres.

La pelirroja tomó un puñado de vísceras de cordero y se las arrojó a su espécimen. Era impresionante la rapidez con la que comían esos arbolejos.

"Hola, preciosa" Alguien la abrazó por detrás. Y ahí tenía al animal más asqueroso que se topaba en clases: Potter. "¿Qué tal el día?"

"Magnífico, hasta que llegaste tú a arruinarlo" ella levantó el brazo derecho y lo tomó del cabello. "Me sueltas o mi helecho te tendrá servido de merienda"

"No te atreverías" susurró James, pícaro. Por algún extraño motivo, creía que las amenazas asesinas de Lily eran una especie de jugueteo sexual.

Un movimiento de karate y los arbustos luchaban por llegar primero a su nueva presa con gafas.

**- - - -**

Remus levantó la vista. Sirius llegaba arrastrando algo por el suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó el castaño, mirando al bulto.

"Prongs" contestó con simpleza. "Parece que Evans lo confundió con alimento para plantas. O al menos eso le alegó al profesor"

Remus exhaló un leve '_Oh_' y regresó a su lectura. Nadie más en la sala común prestó atención.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Miró el caldero, miró a Slughorn y después miró a su compañero de clase. 

Tenía un cero asegurado.

Porque, claro, el universo se empeñaba en emparejarla con Potter, y daba la casualidad de que Potter era un inepto en Pociones. Bueno, era un inepto en general.

"¿No es genial que nos pusieran juntos?" comentó James, alucinado con su buena suerte. Sólo obtuvo una fría mirada como respuesta. "Vamos, yo no me fío de tus muecas de odio. Sé que por dentro me amas tanto como yo a ti." Lily enarcó la ceja izquierda, incrédula. "Y no te preocupes por el incidente del helecho; los dedos me volvieron a crecer, no quedaron traumas cerebrales de consideración y Poppy dijo que podré volver a masticar sólidos en una semana."

"Tendré mejor tino para la próxima" susurró la chica con un deje de misticismo.

Digamos que el fuerte de Evans y Potter no era el trabajo en equipo... Mejor digamos que Evans y Potter no podían estar juntos en un equipo...

Dejémoslo en que Evans y Potter no podían estar juntos.

**- - - -**

Remus recibió un trozo de pergamino mal doblado. Era una nota desesperada de Lily, pidiendo auxilio y agua.

**- - - -**

'_Prongs: Dice Lily que por favor la dejes en paz, que si no tendrá que arrojarte por la ventana... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en las mazmorras no hay ventanas... Bueno, el punto es que dejes de ponerle esa cara de estúpido porque la distraes. Atte: el señor J.R. Lupin.'_

**- - - -**

'_Moony: Buen intento, compañero. Pero no hace falta que encubras a Evans. Sé que te ha escrito una nota declarándote su eterno amor secreto por mí. No te preocupes, ya mismo comento todo con ella. Atte: Romeo.'_

**- - - -**

Un pergamino volador interrumpió a Sirius a mitad del ligue. Era su castaño amigo, suplicándole que hiciera entrar en razón a James y que le prestara un poco de su ajenjo.

**- - - -**

'_¡Prongs¡Hermano¡Cuánto tiempo! Remus dijo algo sobre que ni se te ocurra molestar a no-me-acuerdo-quién y que le das asco por ser tan tonto y no-sé-qué-más. Pero eso no es importante porque ¿qué crees¡Conseguí la cita con Circe!... ¿Me prestarías tu loción nueva? Yo sé que sí, por eso ya la utilicé el sábado pasado. Te quiero. Siempre tuyo: S. Black.'_

**- - - -**

'_Evans: Besémonos.'_

**- - - -**

'_Potter: 1) ¿Por qué me escribes si estoy a tu lado? 2) Prefiero besar a Peeves, gracias.'_

**- - - -**

'_¡Moony¡Hermano¡Cuánto tiempo! James dijo algo sobre que tiene todo bajo control y que tú también le das asco. Pero eso no es importante porque... ¿qué crees¡Conseguí la cita con Melhindra¿Me prestarías tu pantalón nuevo? Ah, no, olvídalo, ya lo rompí. Te quiero. Siempre tuyo: S. Black.'_

**- - - -**

'_A todos: Lily, ya no me envíes miradas suplicantes, yo no puedo golpear a James con el garrote, entiéndeme. James¿por qué naciste tan idiota? Sirius¿rompiste mi pantalón nuevo!... ¡DEJEN DE ENVIARME NOTAS¡QUIERO TRABAJAR!'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"¿Podrías dormirte de una maldita vez?"

El pelinegro se acomodó las gafas por toda respuesta y siguió batiendo. Pasaba de media noche.

"Prongs, es en serio. Deja esa tontería ya."

"No, Moony, tengo que terminar la poción para mañana... hoy mismo."

"Bueno, entonces vete a la sala común y deja a la gente normal, o sea, nosotros, descansar." gruñó Sirius.

James tomó sus cosas, herido, y dando un portazo salió del dormitorio. No importaba que ni sus amigos lo apoyaran, él ya había tomado una decisión.

Montó el equipo de pociones al lado de la chimenea. Hizo todo con amor, como señalaban las instrucciones, y se dedicó a esperar. Le gustaba lo solitario que se estaba en Gryffindor a esa hora.

El caldero comenzó a arrojar burbujas moradas, señal inequívoca de que estaba listo.

"Ahora, un pelo precioso" se dijo sacando un frasquito transparente. Dentro se hallaba el cabello rojo que había tomado de Lily en Criaturas Mágicas; ése no había sido un abrazo común. "Para estar junto a ti yo soy capaz de todo, Lily"

Y echó el último ingrediente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. De corto entendimiento

¡Demonios! No salió tan largo como yo creí ... Jeje, perdón, no piensen que estoy loca y hablo sola (aunque sí lo hago, tururú(8) ).

Veo que los recaditos fueron populares. Si he de confesarles un secreto, a mí también me gustaron porque ocuparon espacio (mi peor pesadilla: el espacio) y ayudaron a crear un puente entre la Introducción y lo que quiero mostrarles hoy :-)

¿Saben que duro días enteros planeando qué decir aquí? Y justo cuando lo tengo que escribir, se me olvida. En fin, la próxima vez juro anotarlo.

¡Gracias por leer y traten de encontrarle lo divertido a este capítulo, por favor!

**Disclaimer:** Merlín, que me acabo de mirar al espejo y descubrí que aún no soy Rowling. Es una pena, porque yo pensaba cobrarles ;-)... Tendré que seguir en mi relativa pobreza.

_**

* * *

**_

"Buen día, Evans"

"Púdrete"

"¿Nos sentimos malhumorados?"

"No tanto. Más bien tenemos ganas de cortarte el miembro"

"Adiós"

James Potter hizo caso a la voz interna que solía ignorar y se alejó de ahí.

Apreciaba demasiado a su 'amiguito' como para perderlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 2: **_De __corto entendimiento._

Bellatrix Black era, en todos los sentidos, una bruja.

"¡Quítate, idiota!" No, a Bella no le caían bien los Hufflepuffs. "¡Tú qué me miras, _marica_!" No, tampoco se llevaba bien con los Ravenclaw. "¡VAS A MORIR!" Y mucho menos toleraba a los miserables de Gryffindor.

Resumiendo: La felicidad no se encontraba en su diario de vida.

Pero ella no siempre era así. A veces, muy esporádicamente, sonreía...

"_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_. ¡CAÍSTE COMO UNA NIÑITA!" Lástima que no solía hacerlo por motivos correctos.

Sí, era maldita. Sí, le repugnaban los Merodeadores. Sí, había tratado más de una vez ahogarlos en el lavamanos. Y sí, estaba por intentarlo de nuevo.

Esperó en la entrada del gran comedor armada de paciencia y TNT. Pero cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de clases y ellos seguían sin aparecer, se preocupó. Aunque esto no debe tomarse como un acto humanitario, mas bien eran ganas incontenibles de fastidiar.

Tomó sus cosas, desilusionada, y arrastró los pies hasta Transformaciones. Entonces se le iluminó el corazoncito: ahí paradotes en la puerta estaban su primo y compañía.

"¡Hey, Sirius, toma esto!" gritó.

El aludido atrapó una esfera en el aire. Al instante supo que fue un error. Bellatrix sólo regalaba de _arsénico_ para arriba.

La bomba explotó en las manos del pelinegro. Ella se alejó riendo maniáticamente y los Merodeadores quedaron con olor a chamusquina.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"No puedo creer que cayeses en el truco de la sorpresa en el aire. Nosotros inventamos eso, Merlín"

"Remus: Cállate" fue lo único que atinó a decir. Su orgullo estaba herido, ni hablar del físico.

La enfermería era un lugar bonito, limpio, lleno de plantas, pero igual no era muy confortable estar ahí todo el día. Sobre todo si Hogwarts entero pasaba sólo para regodearse con tu estupidez.

"Ya verán cuando me peguen los brazos" masculló James con odio. "Les apuesto a que no seguirán burlándose"

"Porque obviamente esto no lo vamos a dejar así. Sólo que espere un poco, cuando volvamos a tener la cara en su sitio... y Bellatrix Black va a saber con quiénes se ha metido"

"Amén, Padfoot, amén"

Remus estaba en la cama de la izquierda; tenía incrustado la parte metálica del explosivo en medio de la frente. Sirius le seguía a la derecha; fue el más dañado al recibir todo el impacto de la estallido, aún desprendía humo. Luego se encontraba James y por último, en la siguiente cama, las extremidades de James.

"¿Cómo es que Peter se libra siempre de estas cosas?" caviló el castaño. La enfermera alaba fuertemente del pedazo de hierro que se le había incrustado.

"Tiene buena suerte" concluyó el de ojos avellana. "¿Verdad que sí, piernas?"

"El hecho de que estén separadas de ti no significa que cobraron vida propia, IDIOTA"

"Mejor sigue buscando tu nariz y omítete, BLACK"

- - - -

Para cuando Madame Pomfrey les permitió irse, ya era de muy tarde.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sirius, saltando un peldaño falso.

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Cuándo vamos a tomar venganza?"

James se rascó la nuca.

"¿Es absolutamente necesario hacerlo?" dijo.

El castillo entero escuchó cómo se rayó el disco.

"¿QUÉ?" exclamó Remus, asustado. "¡Rápido, Padfoot, llevémoslo a la Enfermería! .¡Creo que su cerebro colapsó!"

Sirius a su amigo sobre el hombro, como costal de papas, y se apresuró a correr. Seguramente algo grave le había ocurrido.

"¡BÁJAME!" se quejó el chico "¡Estoy bien! .¡BÁJAME!"

"¡Claro que no estás bien!" debatió el castaño "¡Acabas de decir que no consideras necesaria la venganza!"

James roló los ojos y pateó a su secuestrador es la espinilla para que lo dejara caer. Ya en el piso, gruñó:

"No me dañé nada, sólo lo estuve pensando y no quiero participar en eso. Tengo otras cosas que hacer"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Jueves. Habitación Merodeadora. Sirius no salió del baño, y a juzgar por los gemidos que se escuchaban, lloraba; James duró horas enteras mirando un vaso con contenido vomitivo, anhelante, y Remus se la pasó murmurando que no lo podía creer.

"¿Alguien me podría explicar qué ocurre?" soltó Peter, perplejo al ver que sus amigos se habían vuelto locos.

"No es nada... Es que éstos dos son unos exagerados" suspiró el de gafas redondas. "Tú tranquilo"

"¡NO LO ESCUCHES, WORMTAIL!" gritó una voz desde el baño "¡SE LE METIÓ EL DIABLO, NO LO ESCUCHES!"

"¡Ya, Black, lo asustas!"

"¿VES, WORMTAIL? .¡MOONY QUIERE QUE ME CALLE PORQUE IGUALMENTE ESTÁ POSEÍDO POR SATÁN! .¡EL SANITARIO ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR SEGURO, HUYE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"

Peter asintió lentamente y con discreción caminó hacia atrás para llegar a la puerta. Salió huyendo.

"Estarán satisfechos" masculló James, antes de dar un portazo él también.

Caminó cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué no podían apoyarlo en algo tan crucial para él? Además no era tan difícil como alegaba Remus... Sólo tenía que darle la poción a Evans, danzar desnudo a la luz de la luna, imitar el sonido que hacen los osos grizzlis al aparearse, bailar desnudo de nuevo, atravesar un sendero ardiente de lava descalzo y hacer que Evans brincara la cuerda desnuda sobre un pie, después de su respectivo danzón.

"¿Qué tiene de complicado?" se dijo.

- - - -

"Lily, no voltees, creo que Potter viene hacia acá"

"¿Está montado en un pony blanco como la última vez?"

"No. Viene disfrazado de arbusto para 'camuflarse'. Es patético, se le ven los pies"

La pelirroja roló los ojos y cerró el libro. ¿Es que nunca iba a tener un día de paz?

El matorral 'casualmente' se 'plantó' al lado de la chica, a pesar de que estaban en la sala común y en la sala común no hay matorrales andantes (bueno, de ningún tipo en realidad).

"Potter, no seas ambicioso... ¿Por qué no dejas que los demás participen? Tú ya ganaste el galardón al más estúpido del año desde que entraste"

Una mano salió de entre las hojas y le ofreció un vaso de ¿vómito?

"¡Qué asco! .¡Aleja eso de mí!"

La mano se acompañó de otra mano y ambas hicieron un anuncio del vaso estilo comercial.

"¡No voy a coger eso! .¡No tengo sed!"

Entonces la mano guardó el derrotado vaso y sacó una copa con el mismo contenido asqueroso.

"¡No me importa la presentación, simplemente no voy a seguir tu jueguito idiota!"

La mano agregó un par de hielos a la copa.

Y eso fue suficiente para la pelirroja. Tomó su varita e incendió el arbusto sin contemplaciones.

- - - -

"Lily"

"¿Sí?"

"Tu zumo se va"

Era cierto. El zumo de calabaza desertaba de la cena.

"Lily"

"¿Sí?"

"Tu zumo fue abducido y reemplazado por un vaso de ¿vómito?"

También era verdad. El 'vómito' se posicionó entre la avena y los plátanos.

"Lily"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Le estás encajando tu cuchillo a una mano misteriosa?"

"Sí"

"Oh, bueno"

- - - -

En la Biblioteca no pueden entrar los vasos con contenidos asquerosos, pensó la chica. Así que agarró su libro y se propuso leer hasta que la señora Pince la sacara del cabello.

Pero estaba equivocada. Los vasos con contenidos asquerosos no conocen límites ni fronteras mundanas. Justo en la página 6969, cuando Jean-Pierre le declaraba amor eterno a Margot, el 'vómito' hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Potter!" susurró enérgicamente. No podía gritar porque iba contra las reglas y ella respetaba las reglas. "¡Deja de hacerte el payasito!"

De pronto llegó un pergamino volador que decía: _'Hola. Bebe esto. Te hará bien. Atentamente: un amigo que no soy yo, digo, que no es Potter.'_

La pelirroja tomó una pluma y escribió al reverso del papelito: _'Querido gusano que 'no es Potter': Hazme el grandísimo favor de meterte tu bebida por el... por ahí. Atte: La que NO ES TU AMIGA. P.D. La tercera es la vencida. Si vuelves a molestarme con eso, sentirás mucho, pero mucho dolor. P.D2 ¡Ya entiende que no tengo sed!'_

- - - -

"Tendré que llegar de nuevo en un corcel blanco para que me haga caso" pensó el pelinegro en voz alta. Luego recordó que la Sociedad Protectora de Animales ya le había enviado un ultimátum para que dejara de explotar ponys inocentes. "Bueno, entonces seguiré con el plan inicial"

Un knut cayó a los pies de Lily. Ella giró a ambos lados y al constatar que no era de nadie más, se agachó a recogerlo, pero éste se deslizó un poco más allá. La chica estiró el brazo para alcanzar el metal, y de nuevo se alejó de ella. Aturdida, intentó por tercera vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Para cuando tomó conciencia, ya llevaba medio Hogwarts recorrido. Parecía una loca corriendo medio encorvada y gritando _'¡Mi tesoro! .¡Míooo!' _Al final, la escurridiza moneda fue tomado por un enano de primero.

La Prefecta sintió ganas de matar.

James se golpeó la frente. Quizá hubiese sido una buena idea no situar el vaso a quince kilómetros del objetivo. También debía recordar no utilizar el truco barato de la knut que se mueve, los niños de esos días eran muy ambiciosos.

- - - -

La noche estaba ya muy entrada. Lily se abrazaba las piernas balanceándose de atrás hacia delante; creía que si dormía, el 'vómito' la dejaría preñada por sorpresa.

Comenzaba a alucinar, visiblemente.

La puerta quedó entreabierta entre rechinidos terroríficos de goznes. La silueta se recortó con la luz que emanaba del exterior.

Era el vaso.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" chilló la chica metiéndose debajo de las sábanas. "¡Sé karate, te lo advierto!" aunque dudó que las artes marciales sirvieran contra 'vómitos' necios.

Un taconeo suave anunció la cercanía del intruso... Seguramente vendría listo a reproducirse... Pero:

"Los trastes no usan zapatos" caviló. "¡POTTER!"

"¡EVANS!" contestó el individuo en cuestión "¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!"

Lily salió con fiereza de la cama y vio a su pesadilla preparado para recibir un abrazo.

"¡Esta va por asustarme!" Le dio un buen puñetazo en la nariz. "¡Esta va por perseguirme todo el día!" Tomó un candelabro y se lo estrelló contra el estómago. "¡Y esta va porque **NO TENGO SED**!" Atravesó la habitación, cogió el tan mentado vaso, regresó a pararse frente a James y lo obligó a ingerir la bebida.

Así comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

P.D. Mi cerebro, mi musa y su servidora sufrimos una crisis al llegar a este punto. Otórguenos algo de crédito porque... ¡Escribimos en2 días consecutivos 3 One-Shots, 1 monólogo de 8 páginas y esto que acaban de leer!

Creo que ya me voy a morirme por allá, gracias.


End file.
